My game
by Painalli
Summary: Había una lección que aprender de Tolkien en sus propias páginas, pero Emma tendría que averiguarlo sobre la marcha. Tan sólo deseaba haber llevado consigo una copia de La Comunidad del Anillo. / Legolas x Oc /
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Había una lección que aprender de Tolkien en sus propias páginas, pero Emma tendría que averiguarlo sobre la marcha. Tan sólo deseaba haber llevado consigo una copia de La Comunidad del Anillo.

Advertencias: Contenido violento al avanzar la historia. Ligero contenido sexual.

La historia aquí presente es de mi autoría, pero está basada a la vez en la obra de Tolkien, en su universo y con sus personajes, salvo Emma, que es de mi creación.

Capítulo 1.-Lamento entrar así a tu historia, Tolkien.

— Estoy aprendiendo. —Fue la tímida y reciente respuesta que Emma le dio a Gandalf, que la miraba atentamente desde que la muchacha fuera encontrada en el río, unas horas atrás.

El mago sabía muchas cosas, y de lo que no tenía certeza podía sospechar y atar cabos con ayuda de su intuición y sabiduría. Y habían sido estas virtudes las que le avisaban que la extraña no sólo no era peligrosa, sino que tenía en su poder algo que podría cambiar el destino de la batalla que les esperaba próximamente.

Comprensivo pero con apremio, le había preguntado a Emma cuánto sabía de su dilema con el destino del Anillo Único, ya que su reacción al ser salvada de la corriente había dado mucho en qué pensar al señor de Rivendell. "¿ELFOS?", había gritado, al borde de un colapso nervioso. La situación era confusa para todos, pero tanto el señor elfo como el viejo mago podían ver en los ojos castaños de la chica que ella sabía mucho más de lo que expresaba a primera instancia.

Unos minutos de interrogatorios habían bastado para comprender que Emma, además de venir de otro mundo, sabía detalles importantes que nadie podría haber adivinado.

— No será un acto de modestia, ¿verdad? —Insistió Mithrandir a los ojos de Elrond, quien había exigido estar presente durante la sesión de preguntas, luego de permitirle a la joven un baño y un cambio de ropa.— Tengo fe en que entiendas lo importante que es que tú…

— ¡Lo entiendodemasiadobien! —Se exasperó Emma, apretando los puños sobre su falda. Los ojos brillaban por las lágrimas y, cuando notó la incomodidad de Gandalf, sacudió la cabeza con arrepentimiento.— Oh, lo siento. Lamento haber gritado, es sólo que… Ya debería saberlo, no puedo hablar libremente de lo que pasará. —Era sincera, notó el mago, viendo que incluso le acongojaba su situación.— Esto va más allá de mi control. El hecho de saber ciertas cosas, no significa que pueda ser de ayuda. ¡De hecho podría empeorar las cosas! Como le dije, estoy aprendiendo.

— A mi todavía no me queda claro. —Interrumpió Elrond antes de que Gandalf pudiera decir algo amable para reconfortar a Emma. El elfo no era grosero, pero no le agradaba sentir que los otros dos se comunicaban a través de su ignorancia.— ¿Qué es lo que sabe esta muchacha? ¿Es acaso una vidente? Parece una humana, sin nada en especial.

Emma agachó la mirada, molesta y herida por aquella descripción de su persona, incluso si sabía que no había sido dicho con mala intención.

— Ah, no sabría decirte si tiene algún poder místico, mi querido Señor. —Le respondió Gandalf con jovialidad.— Pero por supuesto que es especial. Tanto como lo es un hobbit pequeño al que se le ha encomendado una misión peligrosa. —Sus palabras eran claramente una referencia a Frodo, y tanto Emma como Elrond lo sabían.

Ella se sintió consternada al ser comparada con el héroe de aquella historia épica, preguntándose si esa era la meta de Tolkien al hablar del valor de las personas más pequeñas e inesperadas. Elrond, aunque no tenía el mismo hilo de pensamiento, llegó a una reflexión similar.

Ambos suspiraron a la vez.

— ¡Bueno! Dejando eso en claro, veremos si mi interpretación de los hechos es correcta. —Llamó la atención del elfo y la chica.— Nuestra querida Emma tiene una idea de lo que sucede -y sucederá- en nuestros asuntos, porque de donde ella viene, ya ha ocurrido todo. —Miró a la susodicha y ella asintió, feliz de que Gandalf fuera tan elocuente.— Pero según dice, tampoco es una experta en el tema. No podría darnos detalle a detalle sin correr el riesgo de omitir algo importante, aún si se diera el caso de que pudiera compartir toda la información.

Emma se sentía terrible y sólo quería despertar de lo que en un principio le pareció un sueño agradable. No era la primera vez que soñaba vívidamente con un mundo de fantasía, pero por lo general, su presencia pasaba inadvertida como cuando uno va al cine a ver una película. En este caso, debía enfrentarse al siniestro hecho de que la Compañía del Anillo estaba a punto de ser formada y que el viaje que emprenderían los héroes sería duro y trágico a partes iguales.

— Pues bueno… —Hablo de nuevo ella, llamando la atención de los hombres. Parecía muy desalentada.— ¿Ya puedo ir a buscar un agujero donde ir y refugiarme hasta que todo pase? —Les sorprendió con su tono amargo y un tanto enfadado.— Porque he leído suficientes historias para saber lo que sigue, ¿vale? —Miró a Gandalf con irritación, como si el mago hubiera dicho algo ofensivo, aunque era todo lo contrario.— ¡Te he admirado más que a nadie desde que leí esta historia, pero conozco bien tu tendencia a llevar a los más calmados a aventuras terribles! Y no me malinterpretes, preferiría morir en una aventura así que volver a mi mundo y ya. Pero lo que vas a pedirme, porqueséque me lo vas a pedir… No, no puedo. No puedo ver como todo sucede al pie de la letra sin hacer nada al respecto. No sé si lo has notado, pero soy una maldita depresiva demasiado sensible para afrontar eso.

Emma se quedó sin aire, dejando el pequeño salón en un silencio pesado. Elrond se sentó frente a ella, luego de haber permanecido de pie con aire severo, y por primera vez se sintió apenado con la muchacha.

Pero Gandalf parecía medir sus palabras, con una mirada tan penetrante y gentil, que Emma sintió deseos de lanzarse a sus brazos para buscar consuelo. ¡Ahora entendía por qué todos confiaban en él, aún si les pedía lanzarse de lleno al infierno!

— Como dije antes, ignoro muchas cosas. —Empezó el mago con un gruñido cansado, aunque determinado.— No sé con exactitud el por qué de tu llegada, pero sí te puedo prometer una cosa. Nada sucederá tal cual lo conoces a partir de ahora, incluso si te vas a la Comarca a buscar refugio en Bolsón Cerrado, donde seguramente piensas que hay un hogar agradable que se ha quedado solo en ausencia de Frodo y Bilbo. ¡Nada más lejos de la verdad! Ese agujero hobbit ya está ocupado por el momento. —Sus ojos casi brillaron risueños al notar que había dado en el clavo.— Entiéndelo así, querida Emma. Si vas con nosotros, si te apuntas a pesar de tus reparos, nada tendrá el mismo resultado que tú conoces. El final del libro que escondes en tus pertenencias habrá dejado de existir.

Emma se ruborizó con violencia, pues había esperado que nadie supiera que llevaba justamente un volumen económico de El retorno del Rey en su bolso, el cual descansaba a su lado. Lo había comprado recientemente y ya lo había terminado de leer, pero para su vergüenza, había leído sólo por encima Las dos Torres y no había prestado demasiada atención al Silmarillion como debía. En resumen, era una novata con Tolkien, y si decidía seguirle la corriente a Gandalf, podía echar a perder todo.

Pero, ¿serían ciertas las palabras del mago respecto al futuro?

Ella también era escritora y a decir verdad, le encantaba la ciencia de la física cuántica, de la antropología, de la espiritualidad y todo aquello que explicara o pudiera cuestionar la realidad según la percibían los seres humanos.

Y ahora estaba en una historia donde las cosas no sucedían así, según creía. Tolkien había dejado las cosas muy claras con respecto al modo en que funcionaba la Tierra Media, hasta donde sabía. No podía jugar con realidades alternativas.

¿O sí?

— Emma…

¿O sí?

— ¿Qué día es hoy? —Preguntó por primera vez desde que saliera del río, dirigiendo una mirada a Gandalf que ya respondía todas sus preguntas.

Habría una mujer en la Compañía del Anillo. Tímida, reticente y con una mente científica.

Magnífico.


	2. Capítulo 2

Antes de continuar, quisiera advertir algo que debí haber mencionado desde el primer capítulo, y es que aunque los primeros capítulos tendrán una base sólida del libro, poco a poco se irá separando de la historia original, con sucesos no canónicos. Por lo cual, algunos personajes podrían morir u otros sobrevivir.

Otra cosa que quiero mencionar es que el ritmo de la narración, aunque seria, dará más libertad a la comedia y el romance a medida que avance la trama. Los primeros 3 capítulos son principalmente para sentar la historia.

Dicho esto, ¡disfruten!

———————

**Capítulo 2- De la resignación a la aceptación.**

\--

24 de Octubre del 3018 TE. Una fecha que al principio, Emma no supo interpretar, pues el tiempo se medía de una manera distinta a la de su mundo. Sin embargo, cuando hizo las cuentas, entendió que estaba a un día del Concilio de Elrond, ahí mismo en Rivendell, y a menos de dos meses de la partirá de la Comunidad del Anillo hacia su misión. A decir verdad, se trataba de un día especial, pues al mismo tiempo que ella, había despertado de su reposo Frodo Bolsón.

Para esas alturas, Frodo ya llevaba cuatro días en cama, con la vigilancia de Gandalf y la compañía de sus amigos hobbits, pero aún faltaba un tiempo decisivo para el inicio del viaje que decidiría sus destinos. Un día dramático que aún muchos de sus protagonistas no tenían contemplado.

Emma solicitó a Gandalf el resto del día para tomar un respiro, y él se lo concedió, hablando después con Elrond y, llamando a la compasión del elfo, consiguió que la recibiera como una invitada en sus dominios, tanto como lo eran los hobbits de la Comarca. Así el mago tendría tiempo de algo igualmente importante, como era hablar con el portador del anillo.

Con el sol en lo más alto del cielo, Emma pudo suponer que todavía quedaban muchas horas de día, pero no las suficientes. Se propuso releer El retorno del Rey aunque de poco le ayudaba en esas circunstancias, pensando lo útil que habría sido cargar en su bolso La compañía del Anillo y no el último tomo de la saga. ¡Seguía siendo tan raro pensar en los sucesos que vivía en carne propia como una obra de ficción! Una obra que estaba fuertemente enraizada en la cultura popular de su mundo, con miles de personas que conocían más el universo de Tolkien que ella.

Pero mientras leía y el sol caía lentamente, empezó a sufrir migraña. Odiaba leer con prisas, y aún quedaba el asunto que la atormentaba detrás de todo lo demás.

¿_Cómo_ llegó a la Tierra Media?

Una vez había leído un fanfic que empezaba con la protagonista sufriendo un accidente antes de despertar ahí, pero ella no recordaba nada de eso. En realidad, se le hacía difuso pensar en el momento antes de salir del río.

Ella se había ido a dormir, lo que le hizo pensar al principio que se trataba de un sueño, pero luego de pensarlo mejor, no tenía la sensación de haber pasado directamente de su cama al río. Su cuerpo le decía que habían pasado días entre un instante y el siguiente, de modo que había algo que no había logrado registrar en su memoria.

— No, esto no va a funcionar. —Se dijo de mal humor, cerrando su libro y metiéndolo de nuevo en su bolso rosa. Ahí dentro sólo llevaba sus llaves, un poco de dinero y un paralizador disfrazado de máscara de pestañas. Lo usual.

Cruzó la habitación con el pecho agitado, deseando no sufrir un ataque de pánico. ¡Eso sería el colmo!

Para calmarse, se paró frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, hermosamente decorado con madera tallada en un diseño elfico. Se veía a sí misma de una manera extraña, enfundada en un vestido que le recordaba a las leyendas arturianas. El escote era pronunciado y el terciopelo azul le caía como cascada por toda su figura, con el color no llevándose del todo bien con su pelo castaño. Aún así, había algo dolorosamente familiar en esa imagen…

Le recordaba a los sueños que venía teniendo desde años atrás, pues independientemente de Tolkien, siempre había tenido fascinación por la fantasía. Era como algo esperado, incluso si se sentía mal al pensarlo así.

Ella _no debía_ desear quedarse en ese mundo. Ella _no pertenecía_ ahí y debía volver. Ella _debía querer_ volver.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía _tan_ bien en ese vestido?

**..……………**

Al caer la noche, Emma se había dado por vencida con respecto a su "repaso de la historia", suponiendo que no podría saber más de lo que ya sabía, a menos que encontrara una librería Porrua en Rivendell que tuviera alguna edición de Las dos Torres a mitad de precio. Además, tanto pensar en el futuro la había puesto enferma, y para colmo, no era la clase de mujer que perdiera el apetito a causa del estrés.

Había salido de la habitación prestada con enorme timidez, sólo superada por la curiosidad y el hambre. Porque debía reconocerlo, era una obsesionada con los escondrijos desde pequeña. ¡Y en Rivendell había cientos! Pasillos, escaleras de caracol, terrazas, balcones y armarios interminables. Al pensar en las películas, se dio cuenta que jamás ningún director podría hacerle justicia a un sitio como ese.

_"Lo lamento, Peter, eres un gran cineasta, pero hay cosas imposibles de recrear"._

Y conforme más se movía más recordaba lo que estaba sucediendo ahí mismo en casa de Elrond, según los acontecimientos del libro.

Otras criaturitas, mucho más valientes que ella, rondaban el lugar con el mismo interés por descubrir el hogar de los elfos. ¡Y es que no era para menos! Se trataba de una necesidad imperativa, pues tales criaturas despertaban la curiosidad de cualquier persona, fuera real o ficticia.

Con el corazón en un puño y un sentimiento mucho más placentero, Emma anduvo husmeando hasta dar con ellos. ¡Cuatro preciosos hobbits que reían y bromeaban entre sí! Dando Merry y Pippin la bienvenida a Frodo, quien parecía mucho más animado y en mejor estado que antes, durmiendo en cama luego del tremendo susto que les dio a todos.

Emma pensó que no debía interrumpir la escena, que debía dejarlos decir todo lo que debían decir, tal cual sucedía en la novela. Que Pippin molestaría un poco a Frodo y luego lo invitaría a bailar y cantar, pues precisamente esa noche celebrarían una cena alegre en honor a su recuperación.

Debía dejarlos y fingir ser una sombra, pero en su lugar…

— Buenas noches, mis señores. —Se presentó ante ellos con enorme timidez, apenas conteniendo la emoción.

Los medianos reaccionaron sorprendidos por el saludo y la presencia de la muchacha, pues no pensaban en sí mismo como grandes señores que merecieran una mirada tan llena de admiración. Especialmente de una mujer, pues aunque quedaba claro que era humana y no una elfa, desde su altura era sencillo imaginarla como una señora.

— Lamento importunarlos. —Siguió hablando ella, incapaz de resistirse ahora que había capturado su atención. Se acercó a los cuatro con los nervios de pisar un vestido tan largo, pero al mismo tiempo fascinada por la sensación del terciopelo moviéndose en torno a sus piernas.— Seguramente tendría que esperar a Gandalf para saber si puedo presentarme, ¡pero lo haré de todas formas! Mi nombre es Emma y he llegado a Rivendell hace poco. Me siento muy feliz de conocerlos.

— Mi señora Emma, no puedo imaginar la razón de su emoción. —Respondió Sam después de un instante, pues los otros seguían pasmados. La muchacha lo miró con más orgullo que a ningún otro y eso le hizo sonrojar.— ¿Ha sido enviada por Gandalf?

— Algo así. —Replicó Emma, un poco de mala gana. Aún no estaba segura de cuánto podía compartir con los demás, y para colmo Gandalf no andaba por la labor de decírselo.— Sólo diré que mis asuntos son todavía muy difusos, más incluso que los suyos. —Se apenó cuando vio que los hobbits, sobre todo Frodo, se removían nerviosos por sus palabras.— Disculpen, no quiero incomodarlos con el tema. Les aseguro que pueden confiar en mi, aunque no pienso preguntar nada más de lo que ustedes quieran contarme.

"_De todos modos, sería inútil ser tan insistente",_ pensó para sí misma._ "Sólo me vería como una grosera impertinente, preguntando cosas que ya sé."_

Además, si algo le agradaba de Sam era su prudencia al momento de tratar con extraños, y estaba determinada a ser digna de su confianza, no por haber leído ya su historia sino porque de verdad quería emular su cortesía.

— ¡Que formalidad, mi señora! —Intervino de pronto Pippin, que junto a Merry, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.— Pareciera ser la única mujer en todo Rivendell sin contar a las elfas. Tendríamos que sentirnos más amigables entre nosotros, pues tampoco pertenecemos aquí.

— ¡Ah, es fácil enamorarse de los elfos! —Rió Emma, contagiando a Pippin.— Me intimida acercarme a ellos, pero al mismo tiempo… ¡Son fascinantes! Debo confesar que jamás había visto a uno. —_"Incluso Elrond me pareció encantador, aunque estaba molesto conmigo hace rato"._

— ¿Entonces seremos amigos? —Insistió Pippin, ladeando la cabeza. Frodo, más atrás, contenía la risa. ¿Estaba ese canalla coqueteando con una mujer?

— Puede llamarme su mejor amiga, mi señor. —Respondió Emma, extasiada.

Por supuesto, ella no estaba enamorada del hobbit, incluso si lo pareciera a simple vista. Emma estaba fascinada con cada uno de ellos por separados, y dentro del mundo en el que había caído, sabía que esa podía ser la noche más amigable que tuviera en mucho tiempo. Y si no podía escapar de la locura que significaba estar en la Tierra Media, hablando con esos personajes de ficción, pues tendría que disfrutar su compañía.

Y así lo hizo un rato más, charlando sin revelar demasiados detalles, ni de su dilema ni el de los hobbits, aunque de vez en cuando a Pippin se le iban algunas palabras de más. Emma no podía evitar darse cuenta del pánico que a veces relucía en los ojos de Frodo y Sam, pero no podía hacer nada por tranquilizarlos. Pippin, dentro de su nobleza, había sido la causa indirecta de varios problemas para la compañía, pero no quería que nadie lo supiera.

Permitió que los hobbits le informaran de la fiesta que habían preparado los elfos para esa noche, llevándola de la mano hacia el salón donde sería el banquete.

Emma no dejaba de jugar con ellos, descubriendo en sí misma un aire infantil que creía haber perdido en la última década, cuando fue obligada a crecer de golpe. Entendía que estar cerca de criaturas tan inocentes podía suavizar la corteza de cualquiera.

En el banquete, Emma le pidió a Elrond que la sentara lo más lejos posible del resto de invitados importantes, a lo que él accedió un poco extrañado. Había tenido que separarse de sus nuevos amigos pero en consecuencia les había dado mayor libertad de movimiento, dejando así que Frodo charlara con el enano Glóin sobre la Montaña Solitaria y los acontecimientos del Valle después de la Batalla de los cinco ejércitos.

A Emma le habría gustado oír las historias, puesto que no había leído El Hobbit y la película le había parecido trágica, injusta y muy irritante en varios aspectos. Pero al pensarlo mejor, no quiso soltar alguna palabra áspera sobre Thorin Escudo de Roble, quien a su interpretación de los hechos había sido un rey cuestionable.

Mejor, comió alejada del resto, entre dos elfos que trataban de ignorar sus constantes miradas. Era difícil no prestar atención a sus orejas o a sus largos y sedosos cabellos, o a la forma en la que algunos hilos de plata parecían formar parte de tan hermosa melena. Verlo era muy diferente a leerlo.

Además, tenía que prestar atención a otra cosa, pues la comida, aunque exquisita, le producía demasiadas dudas. Si de algo podía pecar como humana, era ser muy quisquillosa con la comida y su aspecto, pero tenía que darle prioridad al hambre y ser agradecida con sus anfitriones. Y de paso, hacer la vista gorda al presagio aterrador de que pronto no podría disfrutar de un plato de comida decente.

Después de la cena, cuando los elfos se retiraron y escoltaron dulcemente a los invitados, Emma se quedó un momento al margen, debatiéndose entre unirse a los demás o volver a su cuarto y dormir un poco más. Tenía el mal hábito del sueño cuando sucumbía al estrés, y la parte más introvertida de ella le decía que no habría ninguna diferencia entre pasar la velada en el salón o irse a la cama.

No hubo palabras sabias de un mago ni insistencia cariñosa de un hobbit, simplemente su propia decisión.

Así pues, cerró la comitiva hacia la Sala del Fuego y se refugió en un rincón, callada y discreta, pero muy atenta a la música y la danza de los elfos. Se dio cuenta de que incluso si no participaba más en la noche, habría de irse a dormir con el más hermoso de los recuerdos.

Las canciones le eran ajenas por el idioma elfico, que aún no se había molestado en aprender, pero la belleza de las melodías le resultaba familiar. Era como estar en casa, aunque no del todo.

Un rato más tarde, sin saber cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, una mano amiga movió su hombro, despertándola de un letargo.

Era Gandalf, que la miraba con una sonrisa paciente, aunque en los ojos se reflejara cierta tristeza.

— No me abandona la sensación de que te estás resignado a un destino trágico, querida. —Le dijo, sentándose a su lado.— Te alimentas de la belleza que te rodea como si no tuvieras esperanzas de volver a verla después.

— Soy una persona triste, por lo general. —Reconoció ella con los ojos nublados por el sueño.— Cualquier experto en esta historia que se encontrara en mis zapatos, estaría un poco loco de la emoción. Y no te equivoques, también yo lo estoy. Pero no dejo de pensar que…

— ¿Por qué tanta desesperanza, pequeña? —Le preguntó un poco más bajo el mago, entre curioso y sorprendido. No había conocido a una persona tan dispuesta a un desenlace fatídico, ni siquiera los soldados que comprendían su deber en la guerra.

— De donde vengo, el mal se presenta de muchas maneras. No hay un único enemigo ni un anillo maldito. —Mencionó esto último en un susurro, sabiendo que era un tema delicado.— No he tocado una espada ni tenido el temor de ir a la guerra. Mi vida ha sido tranquila en ese aspecto. Pero… He tenido otros problemas. —Gandalf comprendió por su tono que no estaba dispuesta a entrar en detalles, y por la tensión en su espalda, debía ser algo que aún la trastornaba.— Y a diferencia de los héroes que tú has reunido y que pronto vendrán a entrelazar sus destinos, no tengo su fe.

Emma buscaba explicarse en palabras que el mago de una historia medieval pudiera entender, pero en su propio mundo, luego de algunos años de terapia, podía darle nombre y tratamiento.

Depresión, ansiedad y ligeras tendencias suicidas. Un cúmulo de defectos peligrosos para alguien que se embarcaría en una misión que probaba la resistencia mental de sus misioneros.

Pero incluso si Gandalf no podía adivinar los detalles técnicos de su problema, sí podía ver su alcance. ¡Que él era un mago sabio con miles de años de antigüedad, por Eru!

— Seguramente sabrás que todos los héroes que admiras de esta historia se enfrentarán a sus propios demonios. —Le dejó caer, en parte como afirmación y en parte como pregunta. Emma asintió.— No es diferente, pues, la falta de fe que un tamaño pequeño, una tentación peligrosa o un conflicto de identidad. Todos son obstáculos que tendrán que superar, pero lo que yo intuyo, tú ya lo sabes. Irán en grupo, no solos, y será tal unión y amistad lo que les permitirá superar sus propios conflictos.

Emma se quedó callada y Gandalf la dejó ahí pensando, con las emociones revueltas en su garganta. Tenía miedo y mucha incertidumbre, pero de pronto, también bastante excitación. ¿Podría ser ese el propósito de su llegada a la Tierra Media, más allá de ayudar a Frodo? ¿Tendría que vivir esa experiencia para recuperar la fe?


End file.
